


Couch Surfing

by absolutecely



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Polyship Roadtrip, Short & Sweet, everything is good and nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutecely/pseuds/absolutecely
Summary: about 650 words of literally just tooth-numbing sweetness and fluff about the chocobros spending an evening on the couch together. :)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Couch Surfing

Noctis was leaning against the arm of his couch, propped up by a pillow, legs spread over Ignis’s lap, who rested a slender hand on the prince’s knee. His other arm was draped over Prompto, who was comfortably curled against the Advisor’s chest.

Noctis poked at Prompto with his feet; he giggled and shoved him away, but let his hand fall and remain on his leg.

“Alright, boys, make room,” Gladio said, last to arrive. He dumped his gym bag in a corner with a thump.

“About time you joined us,” Ignis said casually without looking up from the TV.

Gladio squeezed between the coffee table and the couch, grabbing Prompto along the way with seemingly the same ease as he had been carrying his gym bag. Prompto squealed in surprise as the Shield’s strong hands foisted him up.

“Aw, dude, I just got comfy!” He complained, but the smile on his face betrayed any true aggravation.

“Then you’ll just have to get comfy again with me,” Gladio smirked as he stole Prompto’s spot next to Ignis and settled the blond in his lap.

Noctis gave a light snort at the sight of Prompto being shuffled around. Ignis shifted a little to accommodate the change with his own half-smile as he watched the two of them.

“Mm, yeah, I guess this is okay,” Prompto said as he settled against Gladio, legs over his thighs and pressed into his broad chest. From this angle, Noctis could see Prompto much better which was fine with him. Prompto must’ve noticed this too, as he winked at him.

They flicked on the next episode of the TV series they’d been watching together, making light comments here and there about the episode’s events, but not enough so they missed out on anything.

About halfway through Noctis found he kept looking at Prompto. He looked so tiny compared to Gladio, who had a hand wrapped around his slim waist. Prompto caressed soothingly along the tattooed arm that embraced him. They looked good together. But, Noctis would say that about any combination of the four of them.

Just some moments made him more aware of it than others, and those moments were always his favorite.

“Hey, Gladio,” Noct finally said.

“Yeah?”

“Toss me Prompto.”

Gladio and Prompto snapped their attention to him, Prompto broken into a wide grin.

“You say that like he’s a throw pillow,” Gladio snickered.

“Yeah, so throw him over here,” Noctis snickered back; Prompto giggled and Ignis gave a short laugh.

Gladio sighed – not wanting to release his freckled throw pillow – but Prompto was already fidgeting in his arms. He helped Prompto up so he could crawl over Ignis and collapse against Noct. Gladio was reminded the promise of such a sight was worthy of the relinquishing him. Still, he kissed at Prompto’s neck before completely letting him go.

“Oh, sure, this is fine, just pretend I’m not even here,” Ignis said sarcastically as Prompto rather unceremoniously trampled over him.

“Aww, Iggy – ,” Prompto started teasingly, cut off with a squeak when Ignis grabbed him and planted a firm kiss to his cheek.

Prompto chuckled and kissed him back at the corner of his mouth, then crawled the short step further and fell into Noct’s welcoming arms with a happy sigh. Noctis squeezed at him and nuzzled his face into his sunshine-ruffle of hair.

Gladio took advantage of the situation and slung an arm over Ignis.

“Hey, wait, what’s this, I thought there was nothing here?” He ssaid as he pulled him close to his side.

Prompto and Noctis laughed lightly and Ignis gave a playful shove with a comment about being a jerk, but curled against him all the same.

It was a little awkward in their tangle of legs, laps, and arms on the couch, but to all of them it just felt like utter peace.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! this is only my second fic to Ao3 but i quickly realized when diving into ffxv i really love the polycule dynamic. and thank you so much for any kudos/comments, i love that validation lol<3


End file.
